wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Minigames
In Wii Party and Wii Party U, there are a variety of minigames. They consist of five types. 4 Player Minigames 4-player minigames can be played with up to four players. Examples are Barrel Daredevil, Maze Daze, and Zombie Tag. 1 vs. 1 1 vs 1 minigame is when 1 player goes up against another in minigames such as Roll to the Goal and Channel Changers. 1 vs. 3 1 vs 3 minigame is when 3 players form a team and 1 player must go up against them. Examples of these games are Hide-and-Peek and Poserobics. Pair Pair minigames are games where 2 players must work together to complete the game. Examples are Meet and Greet and Pump Car Attack. Challenge Challenge minigames are games where 1 player will play puzzling brain busters as well as harder versions of games from the other types. Examples are Garden Gridlock and Banana Blockade (Challenge Version) List of Minigames 4 Player Wii Party There are 41 4-player minigames. *Zombie Tag *Derby Dash *Smile Snap *Chop Chops *Walk-Off *Shifty Gifts *Flap Hurdles *Jumbo Jump *Moon Landing *Popgun Posse *Friendly Face-Off *Flag Fracas *Shutterpup *Lucky Launch * Saucer Snap *Maze Daze *Quicker Chipper *Barrel Daredevil *Face Flip *Goal Getters *Stop Watchers *Chopper Hoppers *Puzzle Pick-Up *Feathered Frenzy *Follow Your Face *Strategy Steps *Tropical Punch *Pearl Plunder *Hammer Heads *Crash Balls *Rope Sling/Lofty Leap *Space Brawl *Dicey Descent *Cosmic Capers *Cry Babies *Ram Jam *Spotlight Fight *Chin-Up Champ *Risky Railroad/Risky Railway *Balloon Buggies *Back Attack Wii Party U *Cliff Riders *Flock Shot *Ramped Up *Speed of Sight *Balloon boppers *jumping target lap happy cage chomp super snow sliders snow shredders water walkers apple scramble shutter bird power prisms mad hatters alley hoops no goals barred balanced diet recipe recall freeze token drop balance broncos R/C Drifters Ice Spinners * Assemble Bots * Domino *Tally Pool Party * Maze Malaise * Pogo Battle * Close Knit * One-Two Punch * Star Pupil * Mii Valuters * Heart Targets * River Rollin * Fruit or Scare * Moonbase Escape * Shutter Bird *Sitting Pretty * Countdown Crisis * Safari Hustle * Space Zappers * Spin Cycle * Hide-and-Go-Beak * Run to the Sun Twisted Fight Symmetrical Suits Big Bang Blasters Face Flippers Safe Landings Snap Judgement Pose Pros 1 vs. 3 Wii Party There are 5 "1 vs 3" minigames. *Flying Fruit *Lumber Whacks *Splash Bash *Poserobics *Hide-and-Peek Wii Party U *Operation: Sandbox *Perilous Pathways * Knock Out Summer Ringers Can't Catch Me Shutter Shy UFO Zap Up Penatlty Ninja Screamble Blast Panels Spiked-Ball Brawl Diamond of Mine Catch A Wave Zig-Zaggurat 1 vs 1 Wii Party There are 11 "1 vs 1" minigames. *Commuter Count *Timber Topple *Delivery Duel *Roll to the Goal *Channel Changers *Spring Time *Jangle Wranglers *Poppin' Pilots *Flag Footrace *Pop-Up Bandits *Fruit Focus Wii Party U Normal Tabletop *Tabletop Foosball Pair There are 22 Pair co-op minigames. *Flycycle Team *Fishin' Buddies *Bumper Crops *Robot Factory *Flashlight Frights *Basket Bonanza *Meet and Greet *Paddle Pals *Pop Coaster *Tippy Traverse *Pump Cart Panic *Sheep Crossing *Banana Blockade *Spring Ringers *Can Poppers *Clover Hunt *Rodent Rundown *Jump Rope Jam *Bobsled Highway *Color Coordination *Teamwork Temple *Blastronauts Challenge There are 7 Challenge minigames. *Marching Orders (1 player) *Garden Gridlock (1 player) *Challenge version of Shifty Gifts (1 player) *Challenge version of Tippy Traverse (2 players) *Challenge version of Banana Blockade (2 players) *Challenge version of Clover Hunt (2 players) *About Face (1, 2 or 4 players) Category:Minigames Category:Modes